Deadly Intuition
by SeSshY-ChAn07
Summary: To die is to live and to live is to be in eternal hell. Eriunei is an assassin and her job is to take out Hiei and Kurama, but the only way to get to one is befriends with another. Yet Kurama is reminded of his past when he was betrayed by another like Er
1. Prologue

**Disclamier: I don't own yu yu hakusho!**

**An: Please read the prologue first or you might be a little lost when you read the story!**

**Summary:To die is to live and to live is to be in eternal hell. Eriunei is an assassin and her job is to take out Hiei and Kurama, but the only way to get to one is befriends with another. Yet Kurama is reminded of his past when he was betrayed by another like Eriunei and soon comes to find out that love once again starts to blossom. When opposites attract, there comes lost. Who will find out about the other? Is their life after death after all? KuramaXOOC (revise)**

Prologue

Two Years Ago

"What is it that you want from me, Taka? I told you, I don't want to work for you anymore! I did what you asked me to do!"

Green eyes penetrate deeply into crimson ones, watching as she stood in front of the door. Her black hair up in a high ponytail as she wore a strapped black gown he brought for her years ago. Taking inventory of her feminine shape that developed perfectly over the years, the gown filled out her forms flawlessly. Starting with her facial features, she had a small round face, which was great for her body. Large crimson eyes that held so many memories and secrets from her past all concealed within her mind sparkled lightly. Long luscious lashes that were covered with massacre spread them out as they were curled. Moving down towards her nose, it was small and wide. As it compliment with her rosy cheeks and full cherry red lips, you could tell she wasn't from this world. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the black banister; he shook his head at her. _Silly girl . . ._ he thought hearing her growl lowly, flashing her long fangs once again.

"Your job is not finish, my lovely demon child. You have one more job to finish and this one is going to cost you your life." Taka replied, watching as her crimson eyes widen.

Clenching her hands, her knuckles turned white as her claws dug deep into her flesh. Growling more, her fangs over lapped her lips as they sharpened. "What the fuck! I thought you said I didn't have to do it anymore! What about your promise to my mother?"

Taka grin widen as he pushed off the banister and begun walking towards her. Placing his hands behind his back, he looked up at the ceiling as if he trying to remember what promise she's talking about. "I don't remember any promises. You must have been mistaking, besides you were a little girl, you don't have that full intention to remember anything, Eriunei."

Gasping loudly, how could he just stand there and lie. Growling loudly, she reached up into her hair, about to grab her chopstick when Taka came in front of her and take hold of her hand. Squeezing it tightly, her hand shook in pain causing her to wince. Trembling in pain, Eriunei looked at him with determine eyes. She will get what she want if it would have to kill her. Yet Taka had something else in mind as he pushed her wrist back, causing it to snap. Screaming loudly, she felt her wrist become flimsy as he let it go. Quickly grabbing her wrist, she held it in her hand as her breath became laborious. Tears misted with her orbs as she looked at him with disgust and hatred. After she's finished what ever job she had left, she's going to kill him next.

"Alright . . . I'll do what you want me to do. But you have to keep your promise to my mother! You promised her Taka and demons don't go back on their words!" she spat, reopening her eyes as she stared back up at him, challenging him on.

Take smiled as he moved back. Turning his back to her, he shrugged his shoulders, playing the dumb role again. "Once again, Princess I don't know what you are talking about? I don't remember any promise."

"You bastard! You promised my mother to let her and the others go and never to step foot on Melee again! How could you be so cruel, you fucking—" once again protesting against his orders.

Cutting her off short as she felt claws wrap around her neck and her body was lifted off the floor. Gasping for air, she placed her hands over his, trying to pry free from this grip. Glaring at her, how dare she speak to him out of term? "You listen to me, you will do what I say or I'll send over a hoard of demons and kill everyone you love, including your mother. Now, this is what you have to do. There are two demons in the human world you have to kill. The first one on your list is name Hiei, a fire apparition. Don't let him slip past you, he's a quick one to know things. The other one is Kurama, a kitsune who is a master thief. You will go undercover as one of the human and infiltrate. Do not come back a failure and do not fall for them. Do you hear me?" he snapped, letting her go as her body dropped to the floor with a hard thump.

Inhaling deeply, tears formed in her eyes as she nodded. Grasping her neck, she felt around making sure no bones were broken. "Yes . . . I understand." She whispered as her voice became hoarse.

Taka smiled as he nodded. "Good . . . get up and come here. We have unfinished business to take care of." His voice softens as he walked towards the coffee table. Leaning, he grabbed a glass full of wine. Turning back to her, he watched as she stood up slowly.

Eriunei lowered her head as tears started to flow. Bring her good hand to each of the straps, she brought them down to her shoulders as she let the whole gown slip off of her body. Revealing her creamy pale flesh, she dropped her hand to the side letting Taka's eyes look at her all over. _I'm sorry, mother . . .but this is the only way I can free you_, she thought replying to his command. "Yes . . .master."

**AN: Aww so sad, now on to the good part!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: I don't own yu yu hakusho!**

**AN: Yes the new and improve Deadly Intution! Thanks in largely to my best friend Liz a.k.a RyuinichiSakumaLover! So R&R and tell me what you think!**

_italics Yoko's thoughts_

**_bold italics_** Kurama's thoughts

Chapter One: 1000 Words

"_Remember, your mission is not to be friends with the enemy, but infiltrate them and take them out. Do you understand Eriunei?"_

Clear as day, she thought standing in front of the class, dressed in the traditional Japanese school girl uniform. Black mini skirt that exposed her long, milky legs that was covered half way with long socks. A white sailor shirt, with a long tail in the back that was black and white attached to a black tie in the front. Wearing black Mary Jane, she looked like an average Japanese school girl. To complete off her looks, she wore her hair down as long black treads reached passed her butt. No make-up at all, exposing her natural beauty. With arms crossed, the teacher stood next to her with a smile on her lips. Extending her hand towards Eriunei, she spoke softly to the class of Room B-11

"Ohayou gozaimasu, class. This is our new student Eriunei Yamazaki. She from London, England and she decided to do the exchange student program for a year. Now, I want you to give her a warm Japanese welcome."

The class looked at her strangely, wondering if she really from England. Eriunei brow slightly rose as she stared back at them strangely. Hearing their thoughts telepathically, she understood their suspicious. She not to be trusted, but this is strictly business. Go in, infiltrate the victim, and kill him at any cost. Then leave this world and gain her freedom back. Inhaling deeply, she took a bow to the class as her black hair fell over her shoulder, giving her an erotic look. Look up slightly; she smiled seductively at them, giving the guys a wink. Hearing the guys within the class gasped and then grinned like idiots, the girls started to growl viciously. Smirking, she stood up straight, flipping her hair back as it flow all over the place.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, I'm glad to be here in Japan, I always wanted to come see this city. There's so many excited sites to see, maybe someone would like to give me a tour." She replied with a heavy British accent as the guys in the class raised their hands to volunteer.

The teacher groaned to herself, seeing we have another mauling. Grabbing the ruler off her desk, she smacked it against the board loudly causing all the commotion to stop, gaining control back. Faintly smiling, she continued. "It's nice to know that many appreciate Ms. Yamazaki. Now Ms. Yamazaki, you can sit anywhere you like. I don't care really as long as I can get on with the lesson."

Eriunei nodded as she looked around the classroom, for a vacant seat. Seeing one in the back of the class, in the left corner it was next to a boy with bright, unruly red hair as the color of flames and soft emerald green eyes that shined as the sun hit them. He was reading a very interesting book, ignoring the fact that she was even in the room. Smiling, she found her second target and if she becomes acquainted with him, then he'll lead her to target one. Walking towards the back, she walked passed the role of guys as they whistled and made cat calls as she passed. Growling lowly, why couldn't she kill off the weaker prey instead? Turning passed the last desk; she came to her chair, dropping her backpack on it. Pulling out the chair, she took her seat, turning around to greet him. Emerald eyes looked up from his book to see crimson ones looking at him, with a warm smile placed on cherry red lips. Faintly smiling, he couldn't help but blush slightly at her beauty.

Eriunei notice how his gaze changed from frank to an astonish stare. Smirking, that's what she wanted for him to do, gaze at her beauty. Extending her hand, her black fingernail glisten in the light, reflecting off a transitional color of blood red. "Konnichi wa, my name is Eriunei. What is your name?" she softly asked as her voice seems to linger seductively.

Snapping out of his daze, he grabbed her hand, giving it a firm but gently shake. "I'm sorry, my name is Shuichi Minamino. Do you speak Japanese?"

Eriunei smile widen as she nodded. "A little, but not enough to get me around. I just moved to Tokyo two weeks ago. Anyways, nice to meet you. I have we could . . . get _really_ acquainted." She whispered softly, hearing the teacher telling them to be quiet. Laughing softly, she let go of his hand. Giving him a little wave, she turned around telling the teacher sorry for her rude behavior in Japanese.

Shuichi smiled as he shook his head. Very polite for someone who doesn't speak Japanese very well. Sighing to himself, he continued to stare at the back of her head, watching her play with her long black hair that lay out evenly. _There's something about her . . . she's not normal _another voice replied, causing him to sigh. Ignoring the suspicion, he replied back.

**_Why, because for once she's not another assassin who trying to kill us? Why can't you just let this one go for a chance, Youko? I don't feel any demonic powers from her._ **

_I just don't know, I just have a feeling alright. Please, just be careful with this one. She's not like— _

_**Do not mention her name again, do you hear me! That was the past and it will remain in the past. **_

Eriunei sat there silently as she continued to twist her hair around her fingers. Just hearing the interesting conversation between Shuichi and his alter ego. Grinning, she knew she found the right target and all she has to do if put her plan into play.

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You'll fight your battles far from me_

_Far too easily_

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back"_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

_Though a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_Crossing over the time and distance holding you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words_

_One thousand confessions_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

The lunch bell rung as the students left the class room to go to their favorite spots along the campus. Shuichi walked out of the building as he looked around. Seeing his usually spot near the cherry tree, he walked over there. Everything seemed pretty normal today. The new girl Eriunei has all his classes and in every one she sits directly in front of him. Yet in the other classes, she doesn't really speak much and she ignores the other who contently making cat calls and pass her letters. And every time she gets them, she just smirked and crumples them up. Realizing that he was at the cherry tree, he took his seat on the grass as he propped his backpack on the tree root. Opening it, he took out the same book he was reading, followed by a sandwich. Taking a bite out of his sandwich, he enjoyed the rest of the day until last period which was science.

Without acknowledgement, Eriunei sat on the third tree branch from the top as she watched him casually. Leaning her back against the tree trunk, she didn't know why her master wanted her to kill him? He doesn't seem like the type to kill, he seems too human. Sighing deeply, she reached into her pocket, pulling out a walkman with a headset. Placing it over her head, she turned it on. A low static sound appeared as a dark voice spoke to her. Listening carefully, it was her orders for tonight's mission.

_Listen carefully; tonight you will be on watch. Rumors were heard that Hiei is in the Ningen world and knows that you are here. Now, you must be out of site and untraceable. Back at your house is a box and within that box is all the stuff you need. A new katana, night vision goggle, cloaking device, and a new toy that you will enjoy. Now remember, you must not be seen . . . be careful though, do not let your aura reach out pass five meters of your detection spot. That is all until tomorrow. Signing out_

Sighing deeply, she shook her head. A small smile appeared on her lips when he said a 'new toy'. Closing her eyes, she placed her arms behind her head as she listened to nature and the people outside. Everything is going to go as plan and all she has to do is watch him for a week and then go in for the kill. Laughing to herself, she couldn't believe that she's going to do this and then . . . go after the pretty red head below her.

"Eriunei? What are you doing in a tree and how did you get up there?" Shuichi asked her, as crimson eyes popped opened.

Looking down, she saw emerald eyes looking at her with slight confusion. Cursing loudly, she felt herself losing balance on the branch as her body fell forward. Falling off the branch, she let out a startled scream as she came down. "OH SHIT!" she shouted as she covered her face with her arms and brought her legs up, rolling into a ball.

Shuichi cursed as he moved to the side. Extending his arms out, he watched as leaves and flowers fell from the tree. Eriunei made it past the last layer as she let out another terrified scream. Coming down, she knew that she would be able to heal, but this isn't the time to do. And then, strong arms wrapped around her, catching her before she hit the ground. Feeling them, she brought her arms down, she looked up to see Shuichi looking down at her, half worried and half relieved. Bring her arm to her head, she felt kind of faint as she laid there within his arms. Her heart continued to quicken as she closed her eyes. Shuichi continued to hold her in his arms as if it seemed right.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he questioned her as she slightly opened her eyes.

Nodding, she was alright. The only thing hurting right now was her pride. "I'm alright . . . thank you though." She replied softly, moving to get out of his arms as quickly as possible. She just didn't feel right being in them.

Seeing that she wanted to get out, he lowered his arms so she could move. Watching her slide out and stand on her own two feet, he smiled. "Are you sure you are alright? I could take you to the nurse's office to make sure nothing is—" He was cut off by her two fingers placed on his lips.

Eriunei smiled at him, knowing that she shouldn't get too close to the enemy or things are bound to get mixed up. "No. . .I'm fine. Look, I have to go, see you in science." She quickly retaliates, drawing back her fingers and turning away. Running quickly, her walkman dropped out of her pocket and onto the ground.

About to call her, he stopped when he saw something on the ground. Bending down and picking it up. Holding it within his hand, he knew it didn't belong to him. "I must be Eriunei's; I'll have to give it back to her in science." He said to himself.

_I don't know . . . there's still something wrong with this picture. Why was she up in a tree? How did she get up there? There's no way she could get up there, the tree is— _

"Shut up Youko, I'm not in the mood for your theories!"

_Look, I'm warning you, do not fall too deep for this girl. She's bad trouble, you hear me. She's doesn't seem right, she's not human at all! _

_**Either am I . . . **_

"Alright, this is the last class for the day and I'm ready to get the hell out of here. I'm going to make this quick and I expect all you miscreants to listen. Today I'll be assigning each and every one of you a project, which is worth seventy-five percent of you grade this year. I'll be putting you into—"

The teacher was cut off short by the classroom door bursting open and Eriunei walking in. Breathing heavily, she's been running around the school all lunch, hiding from lingering demons. Taking a deep breath, she finally made it to science class. Turning away from the door, she saw angry eyes looking at her, with impatience. Laughing nervously, she waved to him hearing the teacher growl. Bowing, god this was a horrible day can it get any worse.

"Zannen desu, Jui-sensei. I couldn't find my way around the school. I'm new here and I got lost." She replied, hearing him grunt.

Looking at her, he cursed in his head. Hearing his thoughts, she let out a low growl, reminding herself to kill him after the mission was done. Grinning evilly, he just came up with an idea. "It's alright, Yamazaki-san, you just arrived in time. I'm assigning partners for this project and you just volunteered to be the first victim—oh I mean student. Now let's see . . . who could I partner the tramp—oh I mean, new exchange student. Oh, how about Shuichi. He's smart and you might need his with this project seeing that you don't speak Japanese very well."

Shocked, Eriunei turned toward the crowd, seeing him sitting there looking at her at the same time. Feeling the time to scream, she did as her eyes turned back to the teacher. "Jui-sensei, couldn't you pair me up with someone else?" she asked, seeing the teacher brow raise, apprehensively.

"What's the matter? I don't see anything wrong with Minamino-san? Besides, you can't choose a girl partner because this is an opposite sex project, which two lovely parents will be taking care of a baby."

Feeling faint, Eriunei stumbled backwards, hitting her back against the door. Her whole face turned red as she stammered on her words. "B-baby? Are you implying that we . . . oh my god are you sick? I'm not getting jiggle with him; I'm in high school, you prick!" she shouted, causing everyone to gasp.

Jui-sensei growled, hearing how idiotic she sound just now. "You stupid idiot, it's a doll in which you two take care of for a whole week."

Eriunei glared at him, pushing herself off the door. How dare he call her an idiot! Just as she was about to say something, Shuichi appeared next to her, stopping her by covering her mouth. Gasping, she looked at him as if he was stupid or something. Shuichi looked at her then at the teacher with a smile on his lips. "Now, you didn't have to call her names, she's new and doesn't understand the Japanese culture. We'll do the project together." He spoke for the both of them as Eriunei gasped.

Pushing his hand off her mouth, her eyes harden looking between them. "You know what; you can shove this project up your asses for all I care! I'm out of here!" she snapped, turning towards the door and walking out.

Turning to the door, Shuichi opened his mouth to call to her, but she was long gone. Groaning, he turned to his teacher with harden eyes. "You went to far Jui-sensei." He replied tediously, going after Eriunei.

Coming into the room with all the lockers, Eriunei stopped short taking a break. Leaning against a group of locker, she slid down as she touched the floor. Extending on leg out and bring the other close to her chest, she rest her arms on them as she brought her head back. Closing her eyes, she felt weak at this very moment and has been for the last two weeks. Not sure what's wrong with her, she didn't have time to figure out. Taking a deep breath, her body trembled slightly with chills as they continued to run down her body. Sweat materialized on her forehead as it slid down her face, dripping onto her shirt. Feeling herself calm down she needed to get home tonight to do her job before her master gets angry. Snapping out of her thoughts for this evening, she heard footsteps approached her causing her eyes to open. Looking, she saw Shuichi coming towards her, slowly and steadily. Chuckling, she wasn't going to hurt him, why be afraid.

"Zannen desu. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. I'm British, we are arrogant bastards." She replied, seeing him stop.

Shuichi looked at her, seeing her eyes break off their connection and looked somewhere else. Faintly smiling, he dug into his pocket, pulling out her walkman. "It's alright, I was as shock as you. But I don't mind . . . it might be fun and it is health time. You drop this outside after our little rendezvous at lunch. I hope it isn't broken."

Gasping lightly, how could she be stupid! Taking it from him, she thanked him silently. "No it shouldn't be. This is the tenth one I had this month." She bluntly said, feeling rather uncomfortable.

Seeing how she felt, he nodded. "I see . . . well I have to get back to class and explain the Jui-sensei that you are alright. See you later I guess?"

"Yeah . . . see you later. Wait, since we have to do this project, is there any other name I can call you by instead of Shuichi?"

Thinking for a while, he nodded. "Yeah . . . you can call me Kurama. My friends call me that. And what about you?"

Also thinking, what was the name her mother use to call her all the time. Chuckling at that silly thought, she replied. "Noodle . . . that what my mother use to call me when I was younger."

Nodding again, he gave her a warm smile. "Noodle . . . it fits you. Well, see you later . . . Noodle."

Opening her mouth to say something, she couldn't speak. Placing her hands over her mouth, why does she feel so weird right now? When he said her name, it felt almost right, but it was wrong. Closing her eyes, she knew one thing . . . she could not kill him, but if she doesn't then . . . her mother and the others will die in her place. . .

Eriunei walked inside of her small one bedroom/bath apartment. Inhaling deeply, she had a hard day and all she wanted to do right now is sleep. Feeling weaker than earlier, she knew something wasn't right and she would have to get check out eventually. Seeing that the whole place was completely dark, she didn't mind. Dropping her keys on the side table, she kicked off her shoes and walked towards her living room. Slugging her backpack over her shoulders, she hummed a little folktale song as she entered though another door. Stopping short, she looked around to see that her living room has been invaded and it look like a freaking church. Everywhere was candles as they were lit. Going along her cherry oak coffee table, long the black marble floor and up the marble banister of the fireplace. Dropping her backpack on the floor, she wondered what all of this was for.

"Think of it as a welcome home present, milady." A dark voice said from behind her as she turned around, ready to strike.

Crimson eyes harden, and then soften to see who it was. Dropping her guard, she sighed deeply. "What the hell are you doing here, Takashi?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Smiling at her, he couldn't come see her. Stepping closer to her, he stood directly in front. Placing his arms around her tiny waist, he drew her closer. Resting his forehead against hers, he inhaled her scent and grinned. "You smell just like the Sakura blossoms. I don't see you taking a bath with something that smells so sweet." He replied, seeing her smile.

Dropping her arms to her side, she felt kind of safe within his arms, even though she didn't want to. "I had an accident today at school. Yet, I did find my second primary target. There's just something about him I don't see dangerous."

"What is that?"

Sighing again, she couldn't just say what she wanted to say. "He's too human to harm anyone. I don't feel any demonic powers from him, are you sure we don't have the wrong person."

Giving her a strange look, he grinned at her knowing what the problem. "Don't tell me . . . you are falling for his charms? The thief has stolen your heart and soul . . . cute Eriunei." He chuckled at her seeing her eyes harden.

Growling lowly, once again her fangs were bared and they spoke 'death'. "No!" she barked, continuing to growl. "I'm just saying he's not even worth killing! I don't sense anything dangerous from him."

Bring his claws underneath her chin; he raised her face higher to meet his. Seeing that she was serious, he knows what she truly felt. Moving in closer, his lips were mere inches from hers. Breathing, his breath mixed with hers, as he spoke softly to her. "Good . . . I don't want to lose you to some kitsune, you hear me. You are mines and no one else, do you hear me?"

"Yes . . . I understand." She whispered as her eyes slightly closed to get ready to take his kiss.

Grinning again, he nodded. "Good, that's what I wanted you to say." With that, his lips covered hers as they shared a lover's kiss once again. . .

_The dream isn't over yet_

_Though I often say I can't forget_

_I still relive that day_

_"You've been there with me all the way"_

_I still hear you say_

_"Wait for me I'll write you letters"_

_I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor_

_But still I swore to hide the doubt_

_When I turn back the pages_

_Anger might have been the answer_

_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait_

_But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_

_Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

_Oh a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home and back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings ohhh_

_And a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll cradle you_

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days_

_They'll hold you forever_

"So . . . who was the new girl you were talking to today at your school, Kurama?"

Stop walking, Kurama turned around to see Hiei standing behind him as he leaned against the truck of a Liquid Auburn tree. Smiling, he could sense the jealousy from him, but didn't let him know. Hiei looked at him, wondering what the hell he was smiling about. Pushing off the truck, he just stood there with his arms crossed and crimson eyes hard. Swing his backpack over his shoulders, Hiei don't have to watch him, he had enough people watching him enough.

"Her name is Eriunei Yamazaki. She's new to Japan . . . why, do you have second thoughts about her also?" he questioned, seeing Hiei turn his eyes away.

Thinking of a good excuse, he inhaled deeply. "I just don't trust her. She gives off a dark aura. She's not human . . . I think she's demon."

"Really . . . then you agree with me, Hiei." Another voice replied as Hiei turned to see the fox demon standing in the place where Kurama once stood. Staring at the silver haired, golden eyed kitsune, then he knew he wasn't alone.

Hiei nodded, knowing that Youko would sense something from her. "At least you know what are we going to do about it?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Youko looked at him, unsure. "He won't listen to me. I've tired to tell him, but he keeps telling me that she's just a normal human. I don't know, but she has some way to cloak her aura for him not to notice."

"Then she must be a demon. Listen, keep a close eye on her and make sure she's not doing anything to Kurama. As we both know, he'll end up getting hurt like last time and we can't have that happening again."

"I agree . . . Yomiko wasn't your typical demon. She use to work with Takashi, but I end up killing her."

"Then don't hesitate to kill this one, either. Look, I'm going to dig some dirt on this Eriunei character, you just stay watch and tell me if you see anything."

"Alright . . ."

**An: Chiffhanger! I think the new verison of this story can out great and can't to give yall Ch2!**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Wow here is ch3 hope u like it!**

_italics Youko's thoughts_

_**bold italics Kurama's thoughts**_

Chapter Two: Inerasable Sin

"_Kurama, please listen to me . . . you must get out of here now! Please . . ." _

_But it was all too late as a dark and anonymous force came towards them. Yomiko gasped loudly as she watched her master come towards them, sending a huge energy beam. Looking at Kurama, he refuses to heave her warning and the beam was heading directly in his direction. Without hesitation, she jumped in front of him just in time as the beam hit. Feeling the intensity of the power, she screamed loudly as she beam absorb within her and started to shock her. Kurama watched fearfully as Yomiko just took the hit and now is in grave pain. Reaching out for her, he withdrew his hand back as electrical shocks expose around her, suspending her in the air. Yomiko continued to scream as her violet-blue eyes looked at her master. Seeing his green eyes flash red, she has failed her mission and now . . . she's going to die. Feeling the tormenting pain stop, her body slowly started to drop as Kurama caught her in time._

_Holding her in his arms, what was going on? Who was that and why did she just protect him. Looking down at her, her eyes was closed and her breathing was shallow. Her pale skin was bruised and burnt and her kimono was destroyed. Feeling frighten for her, he called to her. Yomiko moaned loudly as her brow furrowed inwards. Opening her eyes, she saw green ones looking down at her. Gasping loudly, she tired to sit up, but couldn't. Her body was paralyzed and she felt internal pain. Wincing, he needed to leave her and go. It's her fault for not telling him. She knew this was going to happen, she knew this was meant to end this way. Now . . . he will never know the true meaning of being happy, thanks to her. Opening her mouth, her words came out in pain._

"_Kurama, I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry, but I'm not who you think I am. Please . . . just go. There's no hope for me if you stay here." She pleaded, seeing him shake his head. _

_He wasn't going to leave her, he promised to be with her forever. Why didn't she understand that he loved her? He'll do anything just to be with her, even sacrifice his life. "Please, Yomiko I'm not going to leave you alone. Don't you understand. . . I love you. . ."_

_I love you. . . _

_I love you . . ._

_I love you . . ._

"I love you. . ." Kurama mumbled in his sleep as a soft chuckle echoed. Feelings something tap him on the shoulder it brought him out of his dream stage. Moaning loudly, he lifts his head up to see someone standing in front of him, with a huge grin. Confused at first, where was he?

Eriunei shook her head, not believing he fell asleep during class and then said he love someone out loud. Taking her seat back on the stool, she propped her elbow on the table and placed her head on her palm. Waiting for him to come to, she hopes he realized that they were in science class and Jui-sensei was looking at them. Sighing deeply, thank god after today, there's no school until two weeks due to come special holiday. Kurama finally came too, when he saw crimson eyes looking at him, mockingly. Stumbling backwards, he wondered what was going on. Eriunei burst out laughing watching his facial expression expose startled and shock. Shaking her head, everyone else in the class watched them two and wondered what was going on. Jui-sensei growled loudly, being highly agitated. Holding his chest, he realized that he was in Science class and everyone was giving him a strange look, but Eriunei who was laughing her ass off. Controlling himself, he leaned forward as he placed his head in his hands and groaned. Face turning red, he knew this couldn't get any worse. . .

"Oh and Kurama. . . I love you too." Eriunei whispered to him, getting up off the stool with a baby in her arm right when the bell rung to end the day.

Looking up to say something, he couldn't believe he spoke in his sleep and she heard him. Grabbing his backpack and the baby bag, he ran after her. Eriunei walked down the hall as she held the baby inappropriately in her arm, coming toward the exit. Seeing her, he called to her causing her to turn towards the sound and grin wickedly. Placing her hand on her hip, she leaned to the side, causing her hair to follow. Kurama came towards her as he stopped to catch his breath. Looking at her, he inhaled deeply. This isn't going as planned, he thought wanted to get to know her, but things always end up happening. Thanks to last night's mission, he didn't get any sleep Being sleep deprived, he end up sleeping in all his classes and in each on he dreamt of the past and in everyone he said something out loud that only Eriunei caught and mocked him. Finally catching his breath, he heard her clear her throat, becoming impatient.

"I'm sorry. . .it's just why didn't you wake me up in my classes today? I normally don't sleep. . ." he questioned, seeing her give him a stupid look.

Grinning wickedly, she enjoyed hearing him moan in his sleep about some girl name Yomiko. Yet . . .she could hear everything from his dream and know what's going on. "Because, you were really tired. . .so I let you sleep. Now, we have a baby to take care of and you cannot be sleeping on the job, right executive CEO President of Sony?"

Kurama smiled at her, seeing that she wasn't going to say anything about him speaking out loud. Removing his eyes from her to the baby, he raises his brow. Wait. . .where is the baby? "Eriunei . . . where is little Ryu?"

Looking down at her arm, her eyes widen. Oh my god. . .where was the baby? "I don't know. . . I just had him in my arm a second—" But was cut off by a loud thump and a screeching cry.

Both of them looked down to see the baby on the floor. Unsure what to do, Eriunei picked it up by its leg and held it out in front of her, terrified. She didn't know what to do and her motherly instincts weren't kicking in. Shaking the baby, it only cried loudly it was hurting her sensitive ears. Growling, she gripped the baby in her hand tightly as she prepared to use it as a projectile against the wall when Kurama stopped her. He grabbed the baby quickly, he held it in his arms as he dug throw the baby bag. Pulling out a pacifier, he placed it in the baby's mouth and the crying stopped. Both of them sighed as Kurama gave Eriunei a strange look as she chuckled nervously. Cursing herself out mentally, she almost gave out her strength as a demon and that wouldn't be good. Scratching the back of her head, she continued to laugh.

"I'm not really good with the mother thing, I mean I don't really have a mother and I didn't really have someone to take care of me when I was young." She said, using that as a perfect excuse.

Kurama looked at her, seeing how she laughed about it. Wondering where are her parents, he couldn't help but ask. "If you don't have a mother, then do you know where she's at?"

Captive with the others back in Melee, she thought as her laughter died down. "No . . . all I remember my mother saying that she can't do this and left. After that I started taking care of myself and I did a pretty good job at it."

_Really. . .she sure doesn't look like it. I mean, are you going to believe her sob story, Kurama? You saw what she did to that doll, she could have almost crushed it with her bare hand, shattering it to pieces. _Youko imputed causing Kurama to becoming highly ignored with his insights.

"Shut the hell up would you, god you are annoying." He mumbled, hearing a small hey coming from Eriunei.

Glaring at him, who the hell was he telling to shut up. "I hope you are not talking to me that why, because I don't appreciate anyone telling me what to do."

"No! I was just speaking to my inner thoughts, you know how they always have inputs. Look, tonight I can't take care of Ryu. I have something to do, do you think you could—"

"I can't either! I have somewhere to be later tonight. Besides, I can't bring him to work with me, my boss will be angry." She said, knowing what's going to happen already.

Kurama groaned, knowing that they have to be some form of resolution they can come with. Coming up with on just in time, he looked at her. "I'm thinking of a number between 1-100. It's not a double even or odd number. What is it?"

Cursing, why the hell did he have to do this, because she already knows the number. "It's . . . 50." She replied, feeling herself curse once again.

"Correct and now here's the deal. I'll take the baby during the day until you come from work. After that. . . you have the rest of the night shift."

"Fine. . .I guess I could live with that. . ."

"Then it's settle, see you later tonight at you place . . . lovely wife of one."

"Whatever . . . poser!"

_Sharp like an edge of a samurai sword_

_The mental blade cut through flesh and bone_

_Though my mind's at peace, the world out of order_

_Missing the inner heat, life gets colder_

_Oh yes, I have to find my path_

_No less, walk on earth, water, and fire_

_The elements compose a magnum opus_

_My modus is operandi is amalgam_

_Steel packed tight in microchip_

_On my arm a sign of all-pro_

_The ultimate reward is honor, not awards_

_At odds with the times in wars with no lords_

_A freelancer, _

_A battle cry of a hawk makes a dove fly and a tear dry_

_Wonder why a lone wolf don't run with a Klan_

_Only trust your instincts and be one with the plan_

_Some days, some nights_

_Some live, some die_

_In the way of the samurai_

_Some fight, some bleed_

_Sun up to sun down_

_The sons of a battle cry_

_Some days, some nights_

_Some live, some die_

_In the way of the samurai_

_Some fight, some bleed_

_Sun up to sun down_

_The sons of a battle cry_

"Are you in place . . . Eriunei?"

"Yes . . . I don't see the target yet. Are you positive this is where Reiko last sensed him?" she questioned Takashi as she brought the two-way radio from her lips and looked out in the park field.

Seeing nothing but children playing around and parents watched them with caution. She couldn't do any real battle with children in the way and she didn't want to kill innocent souls for nothing. Looking around, Eriunei hit herself within the bushes as she sat on the dirt ground. Wearing her uniform, she didn't have time to change when she got home. Next to her was a bag full of equipment and her weapons. Having it hidden within a bush, no one would be able to find it and she wouldn't get caught with it. Sighing deeply, Takashi didn't reply back to her as she pushed the talk button on the side of the radio. Speaking into it, she listened to the static clack in the background.

"I know you are there, Takashi. I asked you are you sure if he here?" she hissed, hearing rustling in the background. Dropping the radio, she turned quickly, but steadily.

Reaching for her bag, she unzipped it quickly, pulling out a 9mm. Getting onto her hands and knees, and she crawled. Carefully, she came to another set of bushes as she heard talking from behind it. Moving towards the middle, she moved the leaves carefully without them rustling. Looking through, her mouth slightly opened too sees not only Hiei, but also Kurama with two other people. Listening carefully, they spoke about some mission and other stuff. Kurama leaned against the tree trunk as he watched the conversation between their leader, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei sat on the grass, listening to the bickering between the two block heads. Yusuke growled loudly, getting ready to hit him.

"Will you shut up and listen to me. Koemna send me a message yesterday saying that something isn't right in the underworld. He says he feels a weird amount of dark energy heading toward there and here. Something isn't right and we have to find the cause. Now, he said it could have been the same event about two hundred years ago. He said he remember seeing this dark lord who called himself Takashi. He's the worst kind of demon to be messing with." Yusuke replied, looking at the others.

Hiei sighed deeply, looking at Kurama, seeing his green eyes lower. Turning to Yusuke, he knew who Lord Takashi was, both he and Kurama know. "We've encountered him back then once. Everyone in demon world knows how powerful he was and now what I heard that he has a new apprentice with him. She's powerful than him and very talented. Also that she's from some kingdom. So I guess he wants to pick off royalty then . . . don't know why though?"

Yusuke looked at him with a grin as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I heard she was an absolute beauty. Long raven black hair and wonderful body. I mean, I saw a picture of her and Koemna said she was demon, but she didn't look demon to me."

Kurama shook his head as he looked at his watch. Seeing that he had to back to give the baby to Eriunei, he had to end this meeting short. "I'm sorry, but I must leave. I have a responsibility to do." He said, pushing off the tree.

"Wait, why do you have to leave so early?" Yusuke pondered seeing Kurama's face heat up.

Hiei grunted, knowing why he had to leave. "It's because he has to deliver this doll to his new girlfriend. They are partners in this thing in class." He said, hearing the other two idiots gasped.

Kurama's eyes harden as they glared at Hiei. Growling lowly, his spoke with a threaten tone. "She's not my girlfriend, I don't even know her. She's just my partner in class for this stupid project in science involving a baby and other things for family living."

"So is she pretty? Does she have big hooters?"

Back in the bush, Eriunei started to growl lowly, can't believe that they started talking about her. Bring the gun up, she wanted to get rid of all of them and maybe get more than just her freedom. Inhaling deeply, she couldn't just shoot at them; someone would bind to know where it came from. Closing her eyes, she wanted to leave from here and go home. She was tired, weak, and something isn't right with her. Feeling cold sweat appear along her head and flow down, why in the world was she sweating all of a sudden? Then without warning, a sharp pain hit her in the stomach, causing her to collapse. Dropping her gun out of her hand, it moved underneath the bush as her body started to tremble. Not knowing what's wrong with her, she clenched her stomach and started to cough. Choking, she felt as if someone is cutting her off of oxygen because everything started to spin. Gasping for air, her body hit the ground as she spit up blood. Confused to what's going on, her arms slid off her stomach as she raised it up to view. Looking at it, blood was covering her whole hand as she passed out from the lost of blood.

Hearing something coming from the bushes, Kurama's eyes turned to them. His green eyes saw something running from underneath as he walked over towards it. Noticing the closer he got the liquid became brighter, he realized it was blood and someone was bleeding. Yusuke and the others watched him, also seeing the blood and decided to follow him. Coming to the bushes, Kurama moved them back to see a huge pool of blood and a body laying there, passed out. Looking closely at the person, he knew who that was, it was Eriunei and she's bleeding badly. Watching as the blood continued to pour out of her stomach, he heard the others behind him gasping. Crossing over the bushes, he cursed loudly wondering who did this to her. Coming to her side, he kneeled down within the blood as he scooped her up into his arms. He had to get her someone quickly, maybe a hospital or something. Standing up, he turned to the others seeing them looking at her then him.

"Kurama . . . who is this girl?" Yusuke asked him, seeing the look on his face quickly sadden.

Not answering him, he didn't have time. "I'm sorry Yusuke, I have to go. . ." he replied, running quickly the opposite way.

_Roses . . ._

"_Mama, why must we come to the rose garden everyday?" Eriunei asked her mother as they sat along the luscious green pasture and work with the rose bush._

_Violet eyes just held the tenderness as she grabbed a rose from the bush and placed it in the woven basket. Listening to her daughter protest, she is of the coming age. She was going to be thirteen soon and once she turned she's officially a woman. Hearing her daughter's impatient groans, she just placed a soft smile on her lips, continuing her same routine. One day Eriunei will understand why their kingdom is full of roses. IF it wasn't for her, they would be living in absolute darkness and peril that no one would be able to save her. Because of Eriunei, she saved them from total destructions during the phases of Lunar. That's why the villages of Melee planted dark red roses all over, for her. Eriunei looked at her mother, seeing that she was in her own world and ignoring the fact that she wanted answers. Lowly growling, she felt a gently hand touched her on the top of her head, stroking her black hair._

"_My child, why must you always ask such question? You don't remember what you did for the village when you were a mere child? You saved us and that's why we have roses. They are for us to remember the heroic thing you did and that we are forever in you grace. That's why we have roses my daughter, to represent the day of emancipation."_

_Eriunei was silent for a moment, not remembering anything her mother was talking about. She doesn't remember saving them, but she does remember seeing the sky that was the brightest blue she ever seen. Looking up, crimson eyes stared at the sky once again as she did years ago, seeing the mixture of pink, orange, and yellow of the twilight. Feeling her heart sink, how come she can't remember anything from her life. She doesn't remember anything she does the following day. Why, how come her memories are always foggy? All she could feel is pain and it's eternal. Lowering her head, she felt tears form within her eyes. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't do it in front of her mother. Sniffing, she looked up again and stared at the roses._

"_If you must . . . go ahead and cry, my daughter. I understand the frustration you have. I know that you cannot remember your past, I know and I'm sorry." Her mother whispered making her tears flow down her cheek._

_Dropping her head into her mother's lap, she broke down in tears as she shouted over and over. "Why can't I remember anything? Why?"_

_Placing her hand on top of Eriunei's head, violet eyes sadden. She knew why and Eriunei must never know the truth. If she does . . . it would be too late. "Cry and free your eternal pain, release it out as the roses slowly grows. Always return to the roses and you'll find eternal happiness . . . I promise you that."_

_Return to the place where you were born . . . all your answers lies within the roses. . ._

_Within the roses . . ._

_Roses . . ._

_Kurama . . ._

"Eriunei . . . how are you feeling?" a soft voice woken her up from her slumber as crimson eyes fluttered opened.

Adjusting her sight, she saw emerald green eyes looking at her with full concern. Wondering what happened, she doesn't remember anything. Slowly sitting up, she winced as she grabbed her stomached quickly. What is the pain she's feeling? Why does it hurt so badly? Tears misted within her eyes as she closed them. She promised never to cry again, but this pain . . . she couldn't help but cry. Tears made their way down as they dripped on black sheets. Kurama stood there watching as she started to cry. Feeling awful, he didn't know what to do. Slightly opening back her eyes, tears continued to flow. Removing her arms away from her stomach, she placed her head in her hands as she started to cry heavily. Sobbing, she spoke softly through her tears.

"Why does this hurt so much? What happened to me? Why . . . why can't I remember anything? Why?" she shouted as her hands muffled the sound.

Kurama watched her silently, hearing her closely. She doesn't have any relapse of what just happened. She doesn't remember bleeding to death or anything. "Eriunei . . . are you alright?"

Looking up at him when he said her name, she felt everything sink deeper into her heart. "Kurama. . . what happened to me? Why can't I remember what—what's going on?" she couldn't even manage to say anything without another sob coming in.

Sitting on the bed next to her, he didn't want to touch her because she's hurt. "I found you in the park, you were bleeding badly and I took you too the hospital. It's been a week since you've got out and the doctor told me that your stomach wound was really deep and asked if he knew anyone who could take care of her. I brought you to my house and since then, I've been monitoring your actions. It's been two days since you've been sleeping and every time you've cried."

Silenced for a moment . . . her eyes looked down, feeling vulnerable by the moment. She doesn't remember anything that would make her cry. Her memories are always foggy. Opening her mouth, her voice was low and soft. "I-I don't remember anything . . . I can't even remember my dreams. I don't understand what's going on . . . I don't want to be this way. I don't want to suffer with the lost of not knowing what I did when I was a child. I'm scared . . ." she whispered as she brought her hands back to her face.

Sighing deeply, he turned away from her letting her cry out her troubles. He shouldn't get close to her; he doesn't want to be hurt. Getting off the bed, he stood there. "It's called an inerasable sin. Those who have a dark past may never be the same again. Too much guilt and pain. That's probably why you can't remember anything, Eriunei. Maybe something happened to you in your life and you refuse to remember it." He replied, walking away from her and heading out the door. Closing it, Eriunei looked up as she replayed what he just told her in her head.

Inerasable sin . . .

_Return to the place where you were born . . . all your answers lies within the roses. . ._

Roses . . .

Kurama . . .

Standing outside, Takashi growled lowly as he watched what just happened within the house. Clenching his fist, he didn't have much time before it happened. She's the key he need and the only person who knows what's going on is her own mother. Behind him a low chuckled echoed causing him to growl louder. Lime green eyes looked at him seductively as long black hair flown within the wind. Placing her hands onto her hips, she knew he shouldn't have chosen her.

"What lies within our princess is the key to all destruction, am I right Takashi?" she asked, seeing the dark lord turn to her, with a mischievous look.

Placing his hands together, what is she getting at? "What is it to you, Cin. She has nothing to do with you?"

Nodding, he was right, but that's not what she implying. "I know, my lord. But this girl . . . she something else. You never heard of the Phases of Lunar? An important prophecy that talks about you toy."

"Really, what about her?"

Cin just grinned as she brought her long claw to her lips, wrapping her lips around it. "Let's just say . . . two more part of the prophecy to go. She was born, the roses begun to grow, and she lost her memory. So if you want the rest, you should go speak to her mother, Queen Yomiko. She knows more about it than I do."

An: I think i might quit this story if u guys dont start sending in reviews!


End file.
